Guide:Negabandit's Strategies On How To Kill The Super Spy
Sick of those pesky Super Spies? Tired of being killed over and over by him/her? Well, follow this walkthrough and learn just how you would go about kicking the spy's ass! This guide mainly focuses on stealth, hiding, and when to strike, but also dives into some other advanced tactics and tricks as well. Read on! Whilst each tactic may or may not work, it's important to remember that using your own common sense and putting a little thought into each situation will get you further than just sticking to one plan; As it would seem being an adaptable player is a key feature to being a good player. Now, Further more here are a few of the tactics you could use; Vile and Violent Tactics (Assault Rifles) For use in situations where stealth is just not an option or your hopes of a stealthy team have gone down the proverbial drain. Pounce and Claw Whilst this is not the best tactic, it is still a fairly decent plan to follow for those whom may be new to the game or the spy hunter game-mode. First wait until the Spy begins to upload the intel at the designated point, Then quickly tell your fellow team mates to hide near the spy, but remember it's important to remain undetected; Now wait for a few moments and JUMP out of your hiding spots and fire on the spy, once more you must remember that the spy can cancel uploading the intel at any given moment and may fire back on you if you're unlucky; You should remain behind cover and don't expose too much of yourself at any one time for this to be as successful as it can be. Reminder: This tactic was developed under the impression that you have more than six team mates, any less than this and you may find it hard to take the spy out without being shot at or worse, killed. A full 16 player room works best for this particular strategy. Hit, Blitz and Repeat The first thing you want to do is assemble your team and move to some hiding spots around the spy, when he is uploading the intel, quickly intelrm your team to fire out at the spy and then to sprint to a new hiding location. Only fire for a few moments before moving to a new spot as the spy is very powerful and can kill you rather quickly. Now pop out again and shoot once more. This should aggravate the spy and now he will probably move to inspect his surroundings this isn't certain however, if he doesn't budge; continue this tactic until he does and then continue. If the spy is getting to close to your squad and is converging rapidly on your position, bail and run for it but use strategic cover to protect yourself. If you sprint and move quickly, he may not find you this time. Now wait until he returns to the uploading object and begins to upload again, and once more repeat the Hit, Blitz and Repeat strategy. But should he not follow you after you have popped out and unloaded a few clips into his body then continue the process of Shooting, Running, Hiding and then Repeat. Stealthy and Sneaky Tactics (Snipers) Favorable strategies amongst many as these are the most likely to help you succeed, but this is once more not certain. Use logic and think about what your doing before you choose one of these, as they might not be acceptable for your current predicament. BOOM! Headshot As cliche as this title sounds, it's also one of the most effective. Now lets begin by telling everyone on your side to equip their sniper rifles or to change their weapon type to a weapon that might be used at long range; Be considerate of those who don't have a sniper or a rifle, after all -- Everyone has their own playing style. Once a player has all three briefcases of intel he or she will become the Superspy. Now, move your squad into position and hide or take cover around or near the Spy's objective and wait until he comes up to the object and begins to upload. Quickly! Tell everyone to aim at the head and when everyone has the spy in their scopes, fire away! This will deal massive damage and most likely kill the spy ( because it porbably will do more than 1000 damage ) if he or she is inexperienced or unaware of your positions. Reminder: The tactic works best for people who have sniper rifles or long ranged weaponry. The L96A1 has massive stopping power and can take down moving targets with ease, and the M24 is and extremely accurate piece of equipment. Alternatively, you can choose the semi-auto snipers, the SR25 or MSG-90 for rapid-fire solutions. The Sharp and the Pointy (Melee) A quick look at some ways you can take the spy out by using the only thing that wont run out of ammo unless you drop it, your melee weapon! Go for the Throat! As the name would suggest, when and if your team has died, you alone can still kill the Superspy; even though it may be hard to do it's not impossible. You should wait until the spy has begun to upload the Intel, when when he has his back turned, sprint over to him and swipe or stab him with your knife. This will result in a one-hit-kill however this depends on the area of which you stab or swipe him on. This will obviously kill the spy, winning you and your team the match. Guard the Door! In Snow Valley or any other map with and under and above ground level, if the Super Spy is underground and wants to go above ground, why not wait at one of the doors to the underground tunnels. You never know if the Super Spy is going to come up this exit or another exit. When he/she tries to open the door, why not try one shot to the head? It most likely works unless the Super Spy knows your there, if he/she does, run for your life!!! Rockets and Explosives If you love to play with explosives, oyu mayy want to try these. LAW'D As the name suggests, tell your team to buy the LAW. Once there is a Super Spy, hide near the objective. Once he starts uploading, pop out and KA-BLAMSKI! With those LAWs you should be able to kill him. Note that you ned 6 or more people or else you will be killed. Fire in the Hole! AS the name it suggests you need grenades-exploding grenades. Follow the steps above. While the spy is uploading, throw the grenade (don't just throw as the spy, throw it somewhere near him in case he tries to run...). BOOM! THat should kill him. But you may need 6 or more people to pull this trick off. Various Tips and Other Tricks (Other) A few more aces that you can conveniently store up your sleeve for when things just aren't working out -- Other players are welcomed to add their thoughts and tips to this section too! Splash Damage Suicide Whilst this may not kill him, or be the most useful tactic it is still reasonable if you have members left on your team, don't try this if your the last one standing. Run up to the spy whilst he has his rocket launcher out and get as close as you can, when he fires it will hit you; killing you, but the splash damage will carry over on himself -- This may not be enough to kill the spy, but it will defiantly do some damage! Also, You could try going up to the super spy and LAWing him first. Then he might actually kill himself when he rocket launches you. But this may not work due to him having a HMG which can kill you. Down the Well! Even if you can't actually push the spy down into a well, you can push him off great heights and as we all know; even the Superspy cannot survive a ten-story drop. This is a viable tactic but will only work if he or she is unaware of the location, most players know the limited amount of maps off by heart now, so this may not be the best trick in the book, but once again it's still viable if you can pull it off. CHARGE! Note that this is totally stupid: Charge at the spy, firing your weapon. If you aim well, you should be able to damage or kill them. If not, you will get killed by him. Note: This takes for 10 or more people to pull this off. But you should not do this. Why? Because this is the risk of getting killed. I did what I can to help you. Now good luck, soldier! —Negabandit86 (ODST Marine) 20:23, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Rewritten and styled by SKI-LX -- Helping you help yourself. —SKI-LX (SKI-LX) 21:53, 14 January 2009 (GMC) Added the Explosive section. Enjoy and kill that spy! 19:53, 10 March 2009 (UTC))